Burning desire
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: We all know InuYasha and Kikyo were in love but what happened when the pair were alone together? (Haters of Kikyo should not read)-LEMON InuYashaxKikyo
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo was rushing through the woods her long black hair flowing behind her. She had been asked by InuYasha to meet up with him in the meadow hilltop away from the village. She had worn the rouge lipstick he had given her the day before.

When she finally arrived the field was empty and InuYasha was not in sight. Had he gone believing she had not wanted to see him. Her heart was crushed by the weight of her grief and disappointment.

"You made it at last" A gruff voice said from behind her. She turned to see InuYasha frowning at her with displeasure.

"InuYasha forgive me for being late there was a family who wished to see me about a sick child and as a priestess I could not ignore their plea" Kikyo explained apologetically.

InuYasha expression softened and he smiled "I'm glad you came" he said and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around him gently. She had never felt like this before about anyone and she liked it. The warmth and gentle embrace of a man's arms was better than she expected.

InuYasha gazed into her deep brown eyes lovingly then leaned towards her kissing her lovingly. He couldn't deny his feelings to himself anymore this woman was special to him and he wanted to be near her.

Kikyo closed her eyes and clung to his back returning his kiss. She felt so happy to be alone with him and not being pestered by other villagers.

Eventually InuYasha pulled away smiling at Kikyo "I love you Kikyo" he said gently.

Kikyo smiled "Me too" she said gazing at him with her deep brown eyes. She wished time would stand still so they could be like this forever.

Suddenly InuYasha reached out and untied her hair so it fell loosely to her waist. He held her ribbon tightly in his hands.

Kikyo seemed startled by this "InuYasha why did you.." she began nervously but was cut off by his finger against her lips.

InuYasha smiled "You look beautiful like this; So much more natural like the REAL you not the priestess you always act like" he said stroking her hair.

Kikyo blushed she never untied her hair in front of anyone. It seemed foolish and unprofessional to her duties. But part of her wanted InuYasha to see her as the girl she really was inside.

"I've never seen you so KIND before is this another one of your hidden faces" Kikyo teased fingering his silver hair.

InuYasha blushed "Kinda I don't really act like this often because my enemies would see me as weak" he said awkwardly.

Kikyo giggled "So we both have our secrets".

InuYasha smiled "I suppose we do".

**_a few minutes later_**

InuYasha and Kikyo were sat atop the hill gazing at the village and the countryside together. This peace and quiet was enjoyable and it gave them time to relax and flirt a little with one another.

InuYasha had his arm around Kikyo holding her close to him. Besides his mother she was the first human he had shown kindness to and even allowed himself to trust. A part of him wanted to protect her and make sure she came to no harm.

Kikyo was leaned against InuYasha's chest and her hand was holding his kimono. She was enjoying this time alone with him as she could show part of her personality she never showed to anyone not even Kaede. InuYasha was the first person she had ever had such strong feelings for in her life and she liked them.

"I should be going Kaede will be wondering where I am" Kikyo said in a gentle yet apologetic tone. She got to her feet and dusted herself off a little.

InuYasha took Kikyo by the hands and opened her robe a little flashing her neck and chest. He kissed her above her heart leaving a red mark and smiled "As a keepsake of our meeting" he teased.

Kikyo blushed but touched it gently before covering it up. She would have proof of his love on her body where nobody could see.

InuYasha handed her back her ribbon but instead of tying her hair back she merely hid in her robes.

"I had a wonderful time I shall see you again sometime" Kikyo said gently and kissed his cheek then departed.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha said gently after she had left. He gently touched the cheek she had kissed her warmth still against it.

As Kikyo hurried through the woods she blushed "I...I am in love with InuYasha" she said quietly. A small smile spread across her face as she began to realize she had a secret that nobody else would know.


	2. Chapter 2: Life troubles of a Miko

**I would like to apologize for how long its taken me to update this story. I had been having creative blocks with how to continue the next chapter as it seemed to stand alone as a one shot.**

**I hope InuKik fans approve and please leave a review with your opinion**

**Many thanks**

**Darkpheonix666**

Kikyo wandered through the village quietly her long black hair flowing behind her. She had gotten so shy rushing off she completely forgot about it. However she felt a bit more relaxed with it lose. While she liked the style she kept it in; her head ached a little when she untied it afterward. Having it loose felt comfortable; less achy when she finally released it from the ribbon.

"Lady Kikyo" a kind voice said from behind her. She turned to see an elderly man and woman standing beside her. They were local villagers who lived outside the village. Their children lived elsewhere due to being traders and needing to be near a bigger hub.

"Yes; what can I do for you?" she said politely. Even if she was troubled; she would never show it to the village people. It was her duty as a Miko to help the weak and less fortunate; as well as to fight demons.

"We were wondering have you met someone new recently?" The elderly woman asked hopefully. She had noticed Kikyo sneaking off lately to meet someone; since the teen spent a lot of time caring for her sister it was nice to see her doing things for herself. Not that she didn't like how caring the priestess was to her sister; she just tended to neglect her own needs.

Kikyo stiffened; had they learned of her relationship with InuYasha? While some of the villagers didn't mind him; others were not so keen on him. They were working on him being welcomed into the village; but not a lot of people trusted him yet.

The elderly husband saw her expression and chuckled "No need to worry Milady; it's just you seem much happier as of late. That and you slip off sometimes away from the village. The missus and I couldn't help but wonder is all" he explained kindly.

Kikyo felt a heavy sense of relief upon hearing that. A few of the villagers had been pestering her upon when she would get a husband. Most women were expected to at 16; but Kikyo was now 18. She smiled warmly "Not at all; I have met a new companion but it is nothing to worry yourselves over. He is a very shy person and is intimidated by the village; so I have been kind enough to go keep him company" Kikyo lied.

In point of fact she had been going to visit InuYasha upon the grounds of innocent courtship. So far they had kissed and embraced each other multiple times; however they had not slept together at all. She loved InuYasha but she wasn't ready to do such things with him yet. While she was not the type to stay celibate until marriage; she wasn't emotionally prepared to yet.

The elderly man smiled kindly "You are a good soul Milady; we hope that you will one day meet a young man who will truly cherish you" he said politely. With that he and his wife wondered away into the village.

After they left Kikyo couldn't help but feel troubled by what they had said; they had really hoped she was engaged. Her duties as a priestess prevented such things but she was open to them. She did wonder what it would be like to get married; but that person would have to accept that she was a priestess. Upon their marriage she would still have to fight demons unless she lost her spiritual power.

InuYasha knew what it was like to be different; which was a common bond they shared. They were unable to show their weaknesses or allow themselves to falter; or it would put them in danger. But somehow they found strength in each other and were able to show the sides of themselves they kept hidden from others in their daily lives.

She sighed wearily and bowed her head; it was a rare time she was allowed to feel human. She spent so much time performing her priestess duties that she never really relaxed or was allowed to do normal female things. Many times had she envied the other village girls who could colour their lips, wear pretty kimono's or flirt with the male villagers. She didn't have the luxury to do such things; she was always tending to the needs of the village.

But after meeting InuYasha she had learned to feel new things and embrace in her femininity. She found herself worrying about her appearance and concerned over whether or not she was late. She felt happiness fill her when they met and her heart raced every time he held her in his arms or pulled her into a sweet kiss. Through him she had learned what it was like to be...somewhat normal.

_**A short time later**_

Kikyo padded towards the hut in which she and her sister Kaede lived. Her sister was only 10 compared to herself; which is why she was so protective over her. She wanted Kaede to have a better life compared to herself. She wanted her sister to be able to enjoy being a girl; instead of her lifestyle.

Kaede was also taking priestess training and had learned all about medicinal herbs. She wasn't as skilled with the bow yet; but she was coming along well. While she admired Kaede's dedication; she wanted more for her. She encouraged Kaede to play with other children her age; so she could relax after her training. She also encouraged her to help the local villagers who were elderly or in need of help.

Suddenly the flap door to the hut opened and Kaede rushed outside. She was wearing a joyful smile and her brown eyes were lit up with happiness "Kikyo!" she cried out joyfully. She rushed towards Kikyo and hugged her tightly; due to her small stature she could only reach her knees.

Kikyo smiled fondly and knelt down to reach her sisters height; she then hugged her sister warmly. Next to InuYasha; Kaede was her next most important person in her life. After their parents died in the war; she had cared for her since she was small. When their parents had died 5 years ago; she had been 13 and Kaede 6; being the eldest Kikyo had put her life on hold to raise her sister.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kaede; have you been good?" Kikyo said gently. When she was away she made sure her sister was either home or being watched over by someone else. She wasn't exactly misbehaved; but she tended to wonder off or get herself into trouble sometimes.

Kaede nodded "Uh-huh; I picked a bunch of herbs on the way home to make into medicine. Their on the table inside" she said proudly. Unlike the other kids in her village; she wanted to be a powerful priestess just like her sister.

Kikyo smiled as she pulled away; she had taught her sister well. But still she worried that by doing so Kaede was missing out on playing with kids her own age. "Kaede?" she questioned curiously her tone hesitant. She would never force her sister into things she didn't want; but she would always encourage her.

"Hmm?" Kaede answered curiously. Kikyo was acting strange today; she didn't seem like herself. Had something happened that made her upset? Usually Kikyo was more laid back and solemn; she seemed more troubled and slightly anxious today.

"Do you suppose you could spend time with the other children while I am away? It would bring me peace of mind that nothing will happen to you" Kikyo asked firmly. She recalled previously when Kaede had been out gathering herbs Mistress Centipede had attacked her. If InuYasha had not saved her that time she would have been badly hurt or worse.

Being with other children would signify Kaede could be kept an eye on. She would not be by herself and would be reminded to go home instead of staying out. It would bring her peace of mind knowing her sister was out of harms way.

Kaede didn't mind the other kids; but the older boys tended to be annoying. However she had no argument in playing with the other girls and the smaller boys "Ok; if it makes you happy Kikyo" she agreed. She would do anything to make her sister happy and stop her from worrying.

Kikyo smiled with relief; she was grateful her sister was so understanding. She never made things difficult or acted badly behaved. It gave her great joy to know she had raised her well in her parents place.

"Thank you Kaede; now shall we eat lunch?" Kikyo suggested kindly. After all that rushing around she had become hungry. Not eating wasn't good for the body either; and Kaede tended to be forgetful.

Kaede smiled and rushed inside happily to prepare the bowls and utensils. She loved her sisters cooking and hoped to learn the recipe's someday. While she rarely spoke about it or considered it; she knew Kikyo would make a great wife.

But that choice was completely up to Kikyo; her sister was very strong and independent. If she did fall in love it would have to be with someone who deserved her completely. But then again Kikyo acted so indifferently to men it was questionable if she would ever settle down.

"I wonder; does big sister have someone special to her?" Kaede questioned to herself. She put the feelings aside as she looked out the rest of the utensils. She would ask Kikyo another time; when they weren't bonding.


End file.
